


Through Dangers Untold

by FoxInBoots



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Inquisition, Labyrinth (1986)
Genre: Art, Crossover, Digital Art, Fanart, Gen, Mash-up
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-04
Updated: 2021-01-04
Packaged: 2021-03-11 03:40:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28478580
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FoxInBoots/pseuds/FoxInBoots
Summary: A mash-up of Solas and Jareth, the Goblin King, akaJarelas. Lavellan reminds him of the Babe.
Comments: 4
Kudos: 6
Collections: The Hanged Man Holiday Exchange 2020





	Through Dangers Untold

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ThePaisleyBee](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThePaisleyBee/gifts).



**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimers: Background is a photomanip of the throne room from the movie set of Labyrinth(1986).


End file.
